


Superstiton

by UntilDawn4Days



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilDawn4Days/pseuds/UntilDawn4Days
Summary: A group of monsters tries to fit in with your everyday person. Is it worth it? What are the consequences of going against the unspoken rules?





	1. Prologue+Chapter 1: Amnesia

Opens on Zyler sitting in a large chair near a fire

Zyler: Greetings my name is Zyler, as you can observe I’m far from

What you call ‘normal’, but the funny thing is that this is my normal.

Clara walks in.

Clara: Are you babbling to yourself again?

Zyler: No Clara I’m speaking to the readers

Zyler pointed towards you

Clara looks at you and waves

Zyler: Now I’m about to introduce you to a whole new world brace yourself.

 

Chapter 1:

Zyler: W-what the?

Zyler woke up groggily

He looked at his hand

Nothing was coming to mind as he searched his pockets

There was only a nametag and keys

Zyler: Z-ler, no that doesn’t seem pronounced right. Let’s see...Zy-ler. Hm sounds right.

There was a decent looking house in front of him.

He tested a few of the keys till he found the right one.

His stomach growled as he headed toward the fridge, it was filled with food. There was an Ipad on the counter. He pressed all the buttons until one turned on. A video appeared on a screen. He pressed play and a voice started as the screen stayed pitch black.

Unknown: Hey there Zyler. There was a misunderstanding. I was paid to mess with someone and I got the wrong guy. I tried to provide you with as much as possible, also terrible manners on the whole amnesia thing. I just couldn’t have you walking around like that, or even worse finding out who I am. I’d try and cure your whole problem but it’s kinda irreversible, well at least I can’t help you. I’ll send you money and supplies so you don’t starve since you can’t go out in public. Just stay away from the townsfolk. Alright I-I need to go if you have-”

There was a smash as the video stopped.

Zyler looked around for something to do. He wanted to leave the house, but it looked like quite a walk from this place to the town. A car pulled into the driveway. Someone stepped out and went up the walkway. They knocked on the door. Zyler hesitantly reached for the knob. He yanked the door open.

Unknown 2: Hey I’m-

Zyler cut him off by slamming the door. He didn’t know what to say or do.

The person walked through the door.

Unknown 2: Well that was rude. Now let me introduce myself my name is Xaviar. I’m supposed to help you.

Zyler looked him up and down. Xaviar put his arm out seeing if Zyler would shake his hand. Zyler shook it after a few seconds.

Zyler: You know the person in that video right? Do you know what happened?

Xaviar: Listen, I am not the one you should be asking, just know that he’s helping you, so just accept the help.

Zyler: Him?!?! Help me? He damned me. I might have had a family, children, friends. They are all probably worried sick. I also am now socially isolated, which is psychologically unhealthy. This may even be my house and I don’t even know. I think I’ve gotten enough help from whoever this mystery man is.

Xaviar: Fine I’ll just leave then, and you can sit here all alone slowly running out of resources. He put his hand on the doorknob.

Zyler: Wait! Fine, I’ll accept the help. Only because you seem like a nice guy.

Xaviar: Great, he looked outside. I really need to go now though….

Zyler put his hand on Xaviar’s shoulder.

Zyler: Please-

Xaviar: I’m really sorry but I promise I’ll slip in tomorrow morning, BUT I REALLY NEED TO GO.

Zyler: I’d say that's the most surprising thing I’ve seen all day, well I mean other than myself. I wish I could get out of this. This is like being held hostage. There is a person that has my life in their hands and this household has held my prisoner. It looks stunning, but it’s just a facade.

Zyler sat looking at the clock. All of a sudden tires screeched. There was a loud thud.

He couldn’t bring himself to check. It was far off in the distance anyway. His house was in the middle on nowhere. The only reason he heard it was because there was an eerie silence. 45 minutes passed. There was a knock at his door. He got up. He headed to the door, then the banging stopped. When he reached the handle the knocking started again. He jumped back and held his hand over his heart. It was beating as fast as a rabbit could run. He opened the door not really paying attention to who it was.

Zyler: Sorry for that. You sure startled-

There was an injured child with auburn hair. She walked in. She gave him a confused look.

Zyler gulped

Zyler:-m-me. Are you okay ma’am? Is a parent with you? Do you need help? You must have walked awful far to find me.

Child: My name’s Clara. I’m just fine. I look worse than I am.

Zyler: Have a seat.

Clara Looked at him with consternation.

Clara: And you said I shocked you. So what do you have going on here anyway?  What are you supposed to be? A pirate monster? How’d you put this together?

Zyler sighed.

Zyler: Listen you can’t stay here.

Clara spread herself on the couch.

Clara: Why not? You seem pretty weird, but your house is a modern masterpiece.

She made a frame with her fingers.

Zyler: You need to leave. You can stay for the night I suppose and rest up. I have a friend who can drive you into town.

Clara: Why can’t you drive me into town, or call the authorities to pick me up, sir?

She said blinking at him with a sly smile. Anyways what's your name?

Zyler: It’s complicated and the name’s Zyler.

Clara: Are you a drug dealer, or-or a perv!!

Zyler: Absolutely not! For such a young child your mind goes to some very dark places..

Clara: I’m just messing with you Zyler. I mean might as well get to know you. You’re going to be seeing me quite often.

She disappeared

Zyler: How did you?


	2. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

Xaviar is tossing and turning in his bed.

It shows him hunting in the woods. A branch snaps behind him, and he turns quickly. The large creature attacks him. He struggles to reach for his gun. It bites his arm, but he grabs the gun and hits it with the stock. The creature takes a few seconds to gather itself. Xaviar shoot its chest, but it leaps at him again digging into his shoulder. Xaviar lets out a short high cry. He shoots the thing again and it detaches from him. Xavair shoots it again in the chest and it slows down a litte. He finally ends it’s rampage as he shoots it three times in the head. Xaviar left feeling different. The animal almost seemed sentient and gave him a thankful look. Xaviar sped off in his car rattled. It’s been 2 weeks, and a full Moon is out and he starts to transform into what he killed.

His partner is awoken by Xaviar's screams. She panics to find this large wolf staring at her, with blank yellow eyes. She looks around the room in a panic. She reaches for the scissors and slashes his face. She runs to the gun shed and manages to shot him in the arm. This did not weaken him, instead, it angered and attacks her. He looked down and whispered Quinn.

Xaviar's alarm went off and he wakes up sweating.

He looks at the empty spot beside him. He begrudgingly gets out of bed, especially since he knows what time of the month it is. He grabs a recently killed deer for something to preoccupy the beast. He sighs and heads into his basement, turned panic room and cuffs himself to the wall. He looks at the bordered door and window as everything faded to black.

 

He gets up. There are bruises from the cuffs on his arm. One was rusty and needs to be replaced soon.  He got up and ready to go to Zyler's. He looked at a frame of him and the girl in his dreams. It zooms in on Their wedding rings. He frowns, kisses the girl and turns the picture down.

He walked away.


End file.
